Fiery Bubbles
by ProteusGrayson
Summary: Burning Low rewritten. What if Bubblegum WAS jealous? Tehe, i'm not saying! (FinnxFlame PrincessxBubblegum Triangle)
1. Chapter 1

**Fiery Bubbles**

**Part 1**

**Finn**

"Do you think Flame Princess could smell me?" I asked as me and Jake walked across the grasslands and approached the grand tree houses, not so grand, front door. The welcoming light of the structure was like a magnet,

"Probably..." Jake said, sounding tired and slightly uninterested.

"Oh crup!" I said, fearful that I had screwed everything up because of my HORRIFIC smell.

He opened the front door and we saw a woman in a pink dress with pink hair billowing down her back hording some of our treasure into a white sack,

"Sup guys!" she said, turning her head. It was Princess Bubblegum. My first reaction was to tell her to get out but I was still buzzing from my date with FP. So I said 'oh why not let her do what she's doing' to myself.

"Princess Bubblegum!" Jake exclaimed, "What're you doing here?!"

"Collecting taxes." She said, "You weren't home so I let myself in."

We both shrugged and I completely blanked her out after that,

"Jake, I'm gonna go and have a shower." I said and I began to sidestep across the room, "Princess do not inhale!"

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Just don't!" I said

She looked like she was going to ask me something but I just front flipped over her and I grabbed the wooden rungs of the ladder and climbed up the ladder. I passed Beemo and waved, he was in the middle of a conversation with someone on his screen. I passed him and slipped up the second ladder, I walked over to my bed and I laboriously unwrapped myself from the tin foil. When I was free, I spent a few minutes and I sculpted a small statue of Flame Princess out of the cling film. It was a perfect replica, as usual. I then took of my shirt and grabbed a towel off of the rack and stepped into the bathroom for a well needed shower. I took one last look at the sculpture and I blushed and smiled.

"_Uh oh world. Finn the hero of Ooo is in love again._" My conscience said, I chuckled and closed the door.

**Jake**

Finn front flipped over Bubblegum and began the perilous climb up the ladder,

"What was THAT all about." She asked, genuinely confused,

"Ahhh, he's just smelly from a day of running around with his lady friend." I said nonchalantly, cursing my big mouth.

"a-a lady friend?" she asked, she was confused. Then a mischievous smile lit up her face, "Do tell…"

I silently vowed to not reveal anything essential from then on. I don't know why but I didn't like how Bubblebum seemed to try and lord it over the pair of us.

"No can do Bubblegum, that's his man biz." I said, coming up with it on the spot but still making it sound convincing,

"Well come on Jake, you can tell me." She said, she knelt down and so she was eye level with me.

"That's his PERSONAL biz. You've gotta respect the man's P-biz." I said, ending the discussion. She stood back up and shrugged,

"Ok you're right. I'll respect it." She said and, leaving the sack, she walked away and waved before letting herself out. I sighed in relief.

"Guess who's late for his video chat?" Beemo's voice said from directly behind me. Then a blue dolphin appeared on the screen wearing a black bow tie, I gasped,

"President Porpoise!" I exclaimed and forgot about Bubblegum even being there.

**Princess Bubblegum**

"Marrow!" I exclaimed and the eagle swooped down and carried me to the Candy Kingdom at breakneck speed. As we soared through the air my mind wondered to Finns mysterious lady friend. They had been talking before they had walked in but I hadn't really caught anything.

I was dropped off in a courtyard with chocolate paving stones, Peppermint Butler was in the shadows of an arch directly opposite to me,

"Good Evening Princess." He said, in his usual tone filled with respect and reverence, "I trust you have had an interesting evening. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

I pondered on that for a second,

"Yes please. Can you get me the phone please?" I asked my red striped butler,

"Of course malady." He said and he bowed and walked backwards until he was out of sight. My mind starting making matches for Finn in my head,

Wildberry Princess, no. LSP, NO! Slime Princess, no. None of the princesses I thought of and knew seemed to be suitable for the hero of Ooo. I felt that all of them lacked something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Every time I visualised him with someone my stomach scrunched up and my head began to hurt.

I saw Peppermint Butler return with a small pink object in his hands. He handed it to me and I gave my thanks, before turning away and walking under a separate arch towards my room. I dialled the number I knew oh so well and, sucking up my pride, I pressed the call button.

It took a while, but she eventually picked up,

"Hello." The lazy melodic voice spoke from the other end, "Marceline the Vampire Queen here, who is this?"

Yet again, sucking up my pride I answered,

"Marceline, it's Bubblegum. I… need your help…"

"Well, what do we have here? You need MY help?" she said mockingly, dragging out the word 'my' excessively.

"Yes, I do." I said, rolling my eyes and counting backwards from 10 in my head, "I need to get some info off of you."

"Oh YEAH?" She asked, dragging out her words again, "So what information do you need Bonnie?"

I rolled my eyes again and took a deep breath and asked away

"Who's Finn's 'lady friend'?" I asked there was silence on the other end of the phone; I sat there with a smug smile. I'd finally got to her. Then the sound of laughter pierced my ears and I couldn't believe my ears. After a couple of minutes Marceline calmed down and spoke again,

"Awwwww! Bonnibels jealous of Finns new girlfriend!" she said and burst out laughing again. A blush appeared on my cheeks,

"N-N-NO I'M NOT!" I screamed at her.

"Sure you aren't." She said calmly, "Look, I haven't a clue sugar. Ask him yourself Bonnie."

Then Marceline hung up and for the first time in years I decide to follow the vampire's advice,

"I'll ask him tomorrow." I whispered. Then I went up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

****_**Thanks for all the reviews and followers so far, you guys rock! This is for you guys. ENJOY MA PEEPS!**_

**Part 2**

**Finn**

The sun filtered through the curtains on a brand new day. I showered, dressed and ate in just over an hour after waking. I hadn't seen Jake at all but I did see an empty tea mug on the draining board and heard clinking and banging from the bottom floor of the tree house and assumed that he was down there. I shouted down good morning and he shouted it back up to me.

I went upstairs and found the tin foil sculpture still standing next to my bed. I smiled at it and I decided to move it down a flight of stairs. I carefully lifted it and brought it into the lounge and left it stood behind the lime green couch, which Beemo was curled up fast asleep on. I straightened the little games consoles blankets and went upstairs to make my bed.

I found a yellow post-it note on my bed frame that I was certain wasn't there before. It had the elegant flowing handwriting of Jake and inscribed on it were the two words 'Tier Two'.

I chuckled, remembering the conversation the day before.

"_Dude, you've got to let things take their natural path…" Jake said._

The conversation had been odd but Jake had clearly been preparing to say this,

"_Bro, let me explain a bunch of junk about dating." Jake said and he formed his elastic yellow arm into a flight of stairs, "Right now, you're at Tier one. Which is hugging, but pretty soon you'll be at Tier Two. Which is smooching…" _

It had seemed like sound advice but the only thing that worried me about the conversation was the ending,

"_What about Tier 15?" I asked,_

"_STAY AWAY FROM THAT!" Jake snapped, I was extremely confused, "Do not do Tier 15!" _

"_Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about." I said my confusion still present…_

I still had no idea what had happened, but I was sure that I didn't want to know.

Seeing as I was going to go and see Flame Princess anyway, I decided to see if I could move it onto Tier Two whilst I was there.

I leapt down the first ladder onto the main floor of the tree house and climbed down the second and halfway down I kicked off and landed on my feet behind Jake.

"Jake. I'm going to see Flame Princess. See you later." I said hurriedly and ran to the door. Leaving Jake to continue scooping out treasures into the white sack that PB had left behind; I opened the front door to be met by Princess Bubblegum holding a hand bag.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed when I saw her.

"Okay Bubblegum, you need to stop breaking in here." Jake said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Finn!" she said, completely unfazed, "We need to talk. About, relationships."

She walked over to a clear spot on the ground and threw down a green crystal, which shot a reflected image of a screen filled with graphs, tables and other mathematical nonsense I didn't know or understand.

She began to speak but I just couldn't be bothered to listen to her. I was too busy trying to get to Flame Princess. It was like I was being pulled to her like metal is to a magnet. Jake had walked over whilst she had begun her speech and gestured to various pie charts and bar charts on the screen.

"Listen, "I said to him, "Flame Princess is waiting for me. I'm gonna bounce out."

"Sure thing bro." he said, "Tier Two baby." He said, forming a staircase with his arm again,

"Radical." I replied and I back flipped out of the front door and ran across the grass towards my girlfriend who awaited me…

**Jake**

As soon as Finn left, I wished he hadn't. PB was cool and all but I didn't wanna be left alone with her when she was in full sciency/mathy mode. I began to nod off and began having daydreams about being president when I was noticed I was being shaken.

I had fallen asleep and had been snoring most probably. Because Bubblegum was looking at me strangely. She had knelt down and was shaking my shoulders.

"Where's Finn?" she asked,

"He stepped out…" I groaned, desperate to go back to sleep,

"Well if I can't ask him this question then I'll ask you instead." She said seriously, "Whose Finns girlfriend?"

I was taken aback. I shrugged her arms off of my shoulders and physically stepped back in shock,

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked,

"It is of dreadful importance that I converse with his 'lady friend'. I must tell her something. So if you don't want to tell me now. I'll come back tomorrow or later and ask Finn myself. Understand?" she asked, her cheeks flushed and anger was hidden in her voice,

It all suddenly clicked and it was like a light bulb lit up above my head.

"OH! I see what's going on here." I said, barely concealing the grin on my face,

"Good." She said, and picked up her handbag, "I cannot stress the importance of the two of us speaking." Then with that, PB left the tree house in a huff,

"NO WAY! PB's crazy jealous of Flame Princess!" I said out loud.

"So THAT'S who his mysterious 'lady friend is." A melodic voice said behind me,

I tensed and turned sharply, expecting a fight. But when I saw who it was I relaxed.

"Hey Marceline." I said,

"Hey Jake." She replied, floating down from her position in the shadows by the ladder, she wore her overly large sun hat, with a grey t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and red leather boots. "So, tell me about Finns relationship with Flame Princess…"

**Marceline**

I stayed over for about an hour or two, listening to Jake tell me all about how the couple met and had progressed from there, before making an excuse to leave and floated out of the tree house. Leaving Jake playing a ridiculous video game involving a square.

When I floated out I heard rustling in the trees on the other side of the clearing. I retreated into the shadows cast by the setting sun's rays falling on the tree house and watched warily. I relaxed when I saw Finn bolting out of the trees, jumping, cartwheeling and flipping across the field as he does when he is happy or excited. I smiled, not only was it adorable but I haven't seen the hero of Ooo so happy for months. When he finally stopped jittering with joy, I floated away. Heading home.

I got in and crashed on the sofa and was reaching for my axe bass when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I groaned and pulled my black cell phone out of my pocket and hit the green button and held the infernal device to my ear,

"Hey Bonnie!" I said unenthusiastically,

"Well!?" she yelled and I recoiled from the sound,

"Nice to hear from you too!" I murmured,

"Listen Marceline! I just want to know who Finns girlfriend is. Now spill the beans!" she said,

"HEY!" I screamed over the phone, "Whatever you have against me. DROP IT! I'm doing you a favour here Princess and guess what? Because I'm not a candy citizen and don't live in your kingdom I don't have to do what you tell me. SO SHOW ME SOME FREAKIN RESPECT BONNIBEL!" I was red faced and angry. She was really pushing me, the worst thing about it was she wasn't just pushing me too far.

The silence extended uncomfortably until it was broken by PB sighing in defeat,

"Sorry Marceline." She said, surprisingly sounding genuine, "I'm just, I dunno…"

"Jealous?" I cut in. I know she is but I want to hear her say it,

"Yeah." She replied, sighing in defeat yet again. I drew no satisfaction from hearing her admit it and (for once) teasing her right now wasn't very appealing. She just sounded so weary and so vulnerable.

"Flame Princess." I said, "Finns going out with Flame Princess."

"WHAT!" She screamed from the other end of the phone,

"Yeah, the two lovebirds are going to go to Tier 2 either today or tomorrow."

There was silence and then after a while I heard something that was going to haunt me. Princess Bubblegum was crying on the other end of the phone,

"PB." I started, "Are you-"

"Bye Marceline." She sobbed and hung up.

I placed down the phone and picked up my axe bass. The glistening red blade reflected the harsh florescent lights cast by the bulbs. I thought of Finn, being so happy on his way home from his date, then I thought of Bubblegum, sobbing her heart out because she lost her guy. I strummed and began to play…

**Finn**

I burst from the trees, flipping and cartwheeling across the field without a care in the world. I'd had an awesome day with FP and I couldn't wait to tell Jake all about it.

When I climbed up the ladder I found Jake playing on Beemo. Beemo was shouting instructions and Jake would do them on the game.

"Hey Jake. What did PB want." I asked,

"She wants to 'talk' to Flame Princess. She's crazy jealous dude!" he said, turning to me and laughing. My face fell and I felt a strange feeling in my gut.

"So, how's Tier Two coming?" he asked, an eyebrow raised,

"uhhh, I got about 5 hugs. Does that count?" I asked nervously,

"NOPE!" He said and laughed, I laughed along nervously,

"Aww well. Still on Tier One." I said nervously, desperately fighting a losing battle against the blush on my cheeks,

"You know what'll help?" he said, getting up and draping his elasticated arm around my shoulder and walking me away, "A sappy poem!"

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"Eugh Jake. I can't stand it!" I exclaimed and threw my head back against my bed. Only to find the dog fast asleep.

We had been trying to write this poem for hours with next to no success. Creativity seemed to evade me. I sat in the room all night writing line after line, screwing failed, un-rhyming or just plain terrible poems into balls of paper and throwing them across the room or dumping them on the ground beside me. I sat there, staring at the ceiling sighing when light filtered in from the un-curtained above my bed.

The sun was rising.

I grabbed several more sheets of paper and a new pencil before running out of the house, leaving my bro to sleep in peace, with a note next to his paw explaining my absence.

I travelled through the trees for what felt like forever and came to a clearing on a hill, with two young yet strong trees casting shade on a small area in its centre. I sat under them and began to write. Yet again screwing up bad work. Then the sun peaked over the horizon and I watched it rise into the air.

"Inspirazio." I said, grinning and wrote my poem. I finally had something I could work with,

"Finn!" a voice said behind me.

"AAAARRRRRR!" I screamed…

_**Reviews please, if you don't mind. Loving the support for the first chapter and as this is submitted i'm already writing the third. Love you all. Arrivederci! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Told you guys i was working on it, i am absolutely shattered but it was worth it. The things i do for you people! ;) :P**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

**Part 3**

**Finn**

After I got over my surprise I turned and saw Princess Bubblegum standing behind me. I relaxed somewhat then remembered that she was jealous of FP and I tensed up for a whole different reason.

"Whatcha doing." She asked, sounding completely and utterly innocent. I pressed Flame Princesses poem closer to my chest,

"I'm just writing something for Jake." I lied and she seemed to buy it. She sat down next to me and I wished she hadn't. We sat in uncomfortable silence which PB broke,

"Listen Finn." She started, sounding uncomfortable, "I know about you and Flame Princess."

I stiffened, a thousand and one thoughts ran rampant in my head but to keep her from getting suspicious I allowed my body to relax and spoke,

"You do?" I said softly. Clutching the poem closer to my chest,

"Hear me out Finn. Don't take this the wrong way." She said, she looked at me imploringly and I eventually nodded and she continued, "I don't think you and Flame Princess should date each other."

I went to protest but she put her finger to my lips and gave me a look and I begrudgingly allowed her to continue,

"You're a hero and I think that Flame Princess could distract you from your heroics and that could put the whole of Ooo in danger if that happens." She continued, "Besides, you ARE dating a fire elemental and they aren't well known for being on the 'right side'. You should be dating someone who shares your values and won't kill you when you try to be with them."

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" I screamed, pulling back and looking at PB in a whole new way,

"I'm saying that you're a hero Finn. My hero." She said, seeming only mildly surprised at my outburst. She pulled up her knees and hugged them with both arms, "So I hope you understand why you can't be with Flame Princess." She then smiled as if all was right with the world and gazed off.

That, was the last straw. I wasn't taking any more of this.

"Princess! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled and shot up,

"Huh?" she said, surprised.

"Now you like me?!" I asked, though it sounded a lot like an accusation,

"Finn, what are you-" she began but I cut her off,

"Princess, I- I was-" I couldn't bring myself to say it OR look at her, "I was in love with you!"

My face went red and she seemed taken aback. I needed to get this off of my chest so I continued,

"But you didn't like me back. Now I'm ready to move and- eugh! It's like you're gonna build me up all over again!" I yelled and I glared at her.

"Well I'm done, okay?!" I screamed, then I let my shoulders slump and I walked away, "I'm done."

The last part was more to me as I slowly walked back to the tree house. I went upstairs and found Jake just waking up, he was headed to the kitchen as I walked in. His lips moved, forming words I wasn't interested in. I went up to my room and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bro…" Jake said cautiously, "What's up?"

I then told Jake everything. Jake was silent until I was finished and when I was he just nodded silently and gave me a brief hug.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, pointing at the poem I still had cradled to my chest. I read it and smiled. I felt strength and happiness course through my veins. I shot up and ran, leaping down the ladders,

"Going to see Flame Princess, see you later!" I called behind me as I rushed out of the front door…

**Bubblegum**

He had loved me?! Oh GLOB! Really?

This was all I could think as I watched Finn walk away, leaving me under the trees with only his crumpled sheets of paper and my thoughts to keep me company.

"Oh Finn!" I sighed and for the second time this week I broke down into tears. He may have been 5 years my junior but I liked him all the same. His constant optimism, reckless nature, and everything that just screamed Finn was endearing and along with the fact that he constantly helped me out and saved my life. I couldn't help falling in love with him.

Love, wow, it's true. I'm madly in love with Finn the human. That explained my jealousy; that explains everything! Yet it solved nothing; he hates me now and I don't think that's going to change any time soon.

I sighed and lay back and I swung my hands wide. My right hand brushed against something. I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. It was one of Finns balls of paper. I un-scrunched it and read the words on the page, wrote in Finns slanted handwriting.

I shot up; my pink face now flushed tomato red and burning hotter than a stove. My body quivered and twitched in unreleased anger. I balled my hands into fists and all of my sorrow and self-pity was replaced with white hot anger and resentment. Not towards Finn, towards Flame Princess.

"This ends now!" I thought and I marched away, still holding Finns attempt at poetry for Flame Princess in my hand.

I burst through the door of the tree fort minutes later, my anger cooling ever so slightly,

"Finn?" I called, making my voice sound calm and pushing my anger down, "Finn!?"

I climbed the ladder and saw Jake, he was cooking on the stove and singing.

"Jake, is Finn with Flame Princess?" I asked, he turned and a he seemed to tense up and he turned to me,

"Back off PB, that's his man bis." He said, his voice holding a slight edge,

"Is he with her… or not?!" I asked, forcefully. My previous anger making a slight comeback as I thrust the poem into Jakes face,

"You heartless monster!" he said angrily, his voice betraying his anger at me, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FINN CRIED OVER YOU?! FINN DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! Even if his blooping face gets burnt off! You should be ASHAMED!"

He was shaking with anger and I knew that I wasn't going to get him to help me if I told him the truth. So it was time for a truthful lie. A lie with elements of the truth in it.

"Look Jake," I began calmly, "Me and Finn had an argument and I NEED to apologize because I said some rather unpleasant things to him and made some rather horrid insults towards Flame Princess in the heat of the moment."

He gasped at this, but I continued,

"Now will you PLEASE take me to them?!" I asked, he nodded. He turned around and turned off the hob and we both climbed down the ladder and exited the front door together.

He became huge and I hopped on his back and he ran to the couple, through the forest to a cliff. It was overlooking the ocean on three fronts and huge mountains rose from the murky depths and pierced the sky. I saw the couple almost immediately, they were standing in front of a ramshackle hut made of sticks and logs.

Finn had the paper he had been cradling during our argument and whatever was on it was making her giggle.

"Flame Princess!" I thought darkly,

She was pretty, I must admit. She had orange fiery hair that leapt up into the sky, in the centre of her forehead was a large ruby. She wore a long orange gown that was completely sleeveless with a reddish orange cardigan over the top (also sleeveless) with a second smaller ruby acting as a button. Her skin was orange and the fiery locks of hair that weren't leaping into the air were hanging across each cheek, framing her face.

I barely caught the last of the poem but I vividly saw her move closer to Finn and her arm touched the paper and it immediately turned to ashes. They both laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. Their eyes met and their faces inched closer to each other.

"No" I whispered as Jake set me down and the couples lips touched, a noticeable sizzle attacked the air as their lips touched and the two proceeded into a passionate kiss.

She was kissing MY Finn. It was too much. I ran across the space and leapt at the happy couple with Jake screaming at me from behind. But I heard nothing, absolutely nothing as I attacked,

"This ends here." I thought and when I collided with Flame Princess, everything hit the fan…

_**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter folks, now things are gonna get exciting. BOY are you guys in for a treat, see you around!**_


	4. Chapter 4

******_Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy folks..._**

**Part 4 **

**Flame Princess**

It was a smoking morning so far. Then the drama unfolded.

Finn, Ooo's sweetest guy, came by before breakfast. With a sappy (but intensely cute) poem for me, my heart literally did a triple back flip in my chest and I couldn't help blushing.

Then, it hit me, like a train I felt something different. It was an urge, an urge to kiss Finn. An urge I fulfilled.

Our faces edged closer, his pale skin shining from the beautiful rays of the morning sun, his sapphire blue eyes dazzling as he inched closer. Our lips pressed together and I felt like a firework had exploded in my head. It was a beautiful sensation as he pulled me closer to him our lips pressed hardly against each-others filled with intent and longing.

Then I was hit by something. Physically hit and I was knocked away from Finn.

The person who crashed into me rolled off of me immediately after we made contact with the floor. The person towered above me and blocked my view of the sun, after shading my eyes saw this person slightly clearer.

This person, was a tall woman. She had long ankle length pink hair and wore a golden tiara on top, this tiara had a tall stem rising from it with a green spherical gem suspended above her head by this stem. She wore a long pink gown with broad shoulders on it. It had a large purple stripe all the way down the front of the dress with candy pink fabric on either side of it. The dress clung to her body loosely by a blue sash at her waist and the dress had long purple sleeves. She had a round face, full lips and chocolate brown eyes. Which stared down at me with a glare filled with a look of pure loathing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at me, I was very confused. How dare I what?

"PB, what the-" Finn started, walking towards this insane girl, but she just turned and shoved him with both hands and he fell over, landing on his butt.

"Stay out of this." She snarled at him and then turned back to me, "You filthy witch! HOW DARE YOU?!" She shrieked at me,

"How dare I what?!" I screamed in exasperation, she gave me another look of loathing then looked away and marched off a small distance. I picked myself up and dusted myself off, I looked over at Finn and Jake was stood next to him, talking in his ear. He was still on the floor and I assumed that what Jake had to tell him was very important due to the look on his face as Jake whispered away in his ear.

"How dare you, steal away my boy!" she snarled, bringing me back to the problem at hand, "You little witch. You sneak in out of nowhere and steal Finn away from me! How dare you!"

"How dare I?!" I asked, my temper flaring as it does in these situations, "How dare you! Last time I checked, Finn wasn't an item. He's a person and you, little Miss Pink, are the witch!"

She turned red and she balled her fists in anger,

"Who do you think you are you ungrateful demon?! Don't you know who you're talking to?!" she yelled, gesturing with her arms,

"Princess Bubblegum?" I asked calmly, already knowing the answer. She stuttered and looked shocked,

"Yes." She said, glaring at me, "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Finn's girlfriend! You home-breaker!"

"HEY!" Finn screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Finn shot up and was walking over quickly, he stopped next to me and I could feel the anger emanating from him like a physical force,

"Last time I checked, we stopped dating MONTHS ago!" Finn snarled, "YOU, broke up with ME. I've now moved onto someone better, nicer and far more beautiful and YOU are going to have to deal with it!"

His words hung in the air and the only sound that could be heard was our breathing and the sound of the cool oceanly breeze,

"Read my lips Bubblegum…" Finn continued, "I love Flame Princess. I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Then, Bubblegum snapped, she ran at us with her arms outstretched, Finn stepped in front of me protectively and pushed me back. I instinctively brought up a ring of fire around me and Finn as a defensive manoeuvre but the person who really did the most, was Jake.

He grabbed Bubblegum and became a 6ft dog, slinging the kicking and screaming princess over his shoulder and walking away,

"You're going home." He said calmly, like nothing was happening, Bubblegum on the other hand,

"You'll pay you little wretch, you haven't heard the end of this!" she shrieked, "And you Finn! You'll come crawling back! You always do!" then she screamed in anger as Jake stretched his leg ridiculously long and stretched to as far as I could see in one step and walked away. He was gone in barely a few seconds.

I felt chilled to the bone by the comments made, I looked over at Finn, illuminated by fire and sunlight and I couldn't shake the feeling that I would pay and it would be sooner than I think…

**Finn**

You know, she has a real knack for ruining my day.

I watched Jake stretch into the distance with the screaming pink woman on his shoulder. I looked at the ring of fire I stood in and sighed. I was getting sick of this. Violence, anger, heartbreak; it was truly getting at me that everything I did as a hero didn't change that I was constantly put through torment and misery, some days I think of why I bother.

I turned and saw Flame Princess, fear was all I could see on her. She was shivering and her eyes were brimming with tears. My mouth was burnt from our kiss and I already had singed clothes, but I no longer cared. I put my arms around her slight frame and held her close to me. Refusing to let her go.

I stayed until noon, we lay down on the grass and held each other, then she said she wanted to see her father back in the Fire Kingdom. So we parted ways.

The sun beat down as I walked through the woods, I was reaching a point in the woods where trees were sparse and the heat from the sun literally baked me inside my burnt clothing and it made walking severely uncomfortable.

I eventually removed my white bunny hat and stuffed it in my green bag. I contemplated chucking the bag in a bush, but I only had the one. So I lugged the bag along with me.

My hair was being blown into my eyes by a warm breeze and the gold shoulder length locks were dripping with sweat along with the rest of my body.

I needed to find somewhere to cool off and (though I had registered its appearance a mile away) I was surprised to find a familiar looking mountain pop out before me with a large crack in its side. I stepped into it and found a familiar house nestled in this huge cavern I found within. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door was answered by a familiar black haired woman. She was wearing a red vest top, faded blue jeans and a pair of red leather boots,

"Hey Marceline!" I said enthusiastically, "Can I crash here for a bit?"

**Marceline**

Seeing Finn on my doorstep was a pleasant surprise, he was sweaty, burnt and he wasn't wearing his hat, but he seemed happy. Guess that's what happens when you date a fire elemental.

I invited him in and floated over to the couch and flopped down. I looked over at Finn and began to notice a bit more than I had when he had just knocked. His top was burnt so that his muscly chest was showing. His shoes had holes in them and his backpacks strap had snapped,

"You sir." I began, floating back over to Finn, grabbing him and taking him to my room, "Need a shower and a change of clothes."

I went into my bathroom and flipped on the shower and drew the curtains around it. I floated back into my room and saw that Finn had taken off his socks, shoes and one strapped back pack. I pushed him into the bathroom much to his groans of annoyance,

"Get in!" I commanded, "I'll sort you out some clothes." Then with that I floated out, carefully closing the door behind me.

I floated over to my closet and flung it open. I moved things out of the way until I found an outfit in a bag. I dragged it out and set it on the bed; I then took the backpack and shoes with me and floated downstairs.

Roughly 20 minutes later, a refreshed Finn came down in the new outfit.

He was wearing black jeans with a brown leather belt that held a gold buckle, he also wore a pair of ankle covering black boots which were far sturdier than his unsalvageable black trainers. He wore a black shirt with all the buttons undone over a red t-shirt and his shoulder length hair hung limply down his back.

"We have GOT to do something about that hair!" I sighed and floated into the kitchen area of my little purple cottage. I dragged a wooden stool across the floor and back into the main room, then returned to the white tiled room a second time for a pair of scissors.

"Sit!" I commanded and Finn warily sat on the stool. I floated up behind him, and twirled a strand of hair in one hand and spun the scissors in my other.

"Marcy?" he asked, I grinned when he used my nickname,

"Mmm Hmm." I said, completely engrossed in the hair,

"What have you got against my hair?" he asked, and we both laughed,

"It's a bit long." I said, and cut the strand that I had been toying with off.

He stiffened and drew away, I gently pulled him back and I inched in so my mouth was right next to his ear,

"Relax," I breathed, "Trust me."

"That's kind of hard when you're so close to my neck. Miss vampire queen." He said, laughing nervously. Yet relaxing all the same. I began to cut his hair and I didn't get a complaint afterwards.

After 30 minutes I had finished and I floated off to get a mirror and a vacuum cleaner. I came back a few minutes later and positioned the mirror in the corner, before hovering up the gold strands of Finns hair from my carpet.

I looked up when I was finished, his hair was cut short and the top was as messy as always. His shoulder length hair was now relegated to his neck and the top just looked ruffled and spikey. It was a very good job. I floated over after I'd cleaned the carpet and rested my elbows on his shoulders, smiling mischievously. He couldn't see me because I wasn't showing up in the mirror, but I could see him and he was blushing madly.

"What do you think?" I asked,

"Yet again Marceline, you've out done yourself." He said and we laughed again,

"You've changed, what's different?" I asked, worried. He'd been too silent when he'd arrived and it was unnerving,

"Nothings different Marcy. Nothing." He said, and I saw a look of sadness flash across his face. It was gone in an instant but it had still been there in the first place,

"Tell me Finn!" I urged, "Or I'll force it out of you!"

He laughed at this and turned around, taking my arms off of his shoulders and holding my hands, pulling them down and out of the way.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" he asked, I lowered myself so that our heads were level.

"I have my methods…" I began, I leaned my head against his forehead. My eyes locking with his,

"Such as?" he asked, barely audible, as our foreheads touched, our faces leaning closer.

"This…" I breathed and our faces inched closer,

A thudding shook the house and a mighty voice shook the foundations,

"Finn! Open up, we need to talk!" a male voice bellowed, we shot apart,

"Billy?!" Finn called,

"Quickly Finn, we haven't much time!" the voice yelled,

Finn blushed when he saw that we were still holding hands. He pulled away and went to the door,

"Thanks for everything Marcy, oh," he began, blushing madly, "What just happened, I mean, what nearly happened…"

"Yeah, umm" I said and I began to blush madly as well, "That never happened!" I said quickly,

"Agreed!" he said, equally as quickly and with a wave he exited the house.

I watched from the window as Finn ran out of the cave, followed by the stooped giant that was the mighty hero Billy. Off on a perilous adventure no doubt.

As usual…

**_Oooooh! Why did Billy show up? What if he'd have waited a couple of seconds? Will Bubblegum get her revenge? Who knows?_**

**_Oh wait, I do! Mwa ha ha ha! I love being in control! Stay tuned, part Five is i production. might release it later. If i get it done in time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Final part y'all, don't cry. **_

**Part 5**

**Finn**

When we exited the cave, we walked in an awkward silence across Ooo. The giant retired hero flinching at every unusual noise and scrutinizing every shadow as if it had insulted him personally.

"I sense that my timing was pretty bad." He said after a while,

"It seems pretty important. Otherwise you wouldn't have left the cave." I said, thinking of the scene I just left and blushed madly all over again, "And if you don't mind. I'd umm, appreciate it if no one knows about what I was doing when you showed up."

Billy chuckled and drew his fingers across his lips 'sealing' them. Then the old serious giant shot me a wink and we continued our trek in silence for some time.

"You're probably wondering why I came by." He said after a while,

"Yes I am. But I figured you'd just tell me when you wanted to." I replied slightly uninterested.

"The Lich has returned." He said casually, as if it was normal that an evil creature that wants the death of all things living walking the Earth was a natural occurrence.

"WHAT!" I yelled, and stumbled, "Since when."

"He came back to Ooo barely a few days ago and has settled in the forests by the Candy Kingdom." He said, the brief light heartedness from him vanishing like the warm breeze that had been sweeping through the grass barely seconds ago,

"So are we going there to stop him?" I asked, eager to end the Lich once and for all.

"No." he said as we climbed a large hill,

"Why?!" I asked, "The longer we wait the stronger he'll get. We need to stop him NOW!" I said, starting to get annoyed,

"Finn, we'd just be getting ourselves pointlessly slaughtered." He said calmly, "I don't have my gauntlet anymore, and you don't have your back pack."

I suddenly noticed that my shoulders felt feather light and I missed my pack. It was back at Marceline's house. I blushed again, thinking about Marcy again.

"Don't worry Finn, you're not gonna need it from here on in." Billy reassured me as we came up to a huge cliff face with a large opening signalling the entrance to Billy's cave.

"Why are we here." I asked Billy, looking up at the now sad looking giant,

"In time Finn. In time." He sighed and we entered.

The huge cavern, filled with treasures of many shapes and sizes, was empty apart from us two. I was about to ask where Billy's girlfriend was but I thought against it for some reason.

By a large pile of gold doubloons stood a huge trunk, standing open filled to the brim with items, on the top I noticed my golden sword, scratched in many places but still shining fiercely in the dim light.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the mahogany trunk filled with stuff,

"That's an adventurers trunk." He said, sitting down next to it. I walked over to him, and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest and waiting intently for him to continue,

"It is a trunk that shrinks so that it can fit into an adventurers pocket." He continued eventually, "It's filled with many of your possessions and you're going to need it."

"Why?" I asked, intent on having every one of my questions answered. Billy rose slowly and began to pace the caverns cold stone floors. His feet clapping softly against the stone slowly, hypnotically. I stayed seated and watched the mighty hero pace. He was evidently fighting a battle within himself and I didn't want to interfere with his train of thought; he had something to tell me and I shouldn't rush him.

After 10 minutes, my patience was wearing thin, I was about to explode with curiosity then Billy spoke again,

"I've been having, visions." He said, his voice barely a whisper, "All of them have had the Cosmic Owl involved."  
"The Cosmic Owl!" I gasped, the mystical being that predicts the future and controls the universe.

"Yes, these visions have involved you. You have a great destiny ahead of you." He said grimly,

He stopped pacing and towered above me, looking down at me from his vantage point as a giant. If I didn't know he was a hero and meant no harm I would have been frightened beyond my wits. His white foot length white beard fluttered in a slight breeze, his faded brown trousers hid strong legs, his blue skin may have greyed over the years and wrinkled due to age, but he still seemed almost as domineering as the stories of his youth suggested. His yellow eyes held a fierce determination and the head band that encircled his bald head shifted as his face set it self to match the determination in the old man's eyes,

"Finn, I'm gonna tell you what I saw in my visions." He said slowly, "But you ain't gonna like it…"

Then as Billy weaved the tales of his visions my eyes widened in shock and I couldn't believe my ears…

**Jake**

She kicked, punched and bit me as I stretched back to the Candy Kingdom, leaving FP and Finn in their ring of fire. Bubblegum screamed obscenities at me, the couple, at everything. Until eventually she fell silent and just wept, turning the journey into a rather awkward one.

We arrived and I set the princess down, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt shoot through my body,

"Umm Princess?" I asked cautiously, she had her back to me as we stood in front of the entrance to her castle, "Are you gonna be ok?" I asked,

"Jake." She asked, her voice hoarse from her screaming and sobbing, "Why doesn't he like me the way he likes her?" her voice cracked at the end and she sobbed again, she sat down and hugged her knees to her body and wept. I stepped over and draped my arm over her shoulder, I chose my words carefully from this point,

"You hurt him PB, real bad." I said, I may have been carefully picking my words but they had to be true, "You hurt him and he's gone on to someone else."

"But how can I change that?!" she yelled, glaring at me pleadingly. Searching for an answer, "How do I get him back?"

"Do you want the truth Princess?" I asked, she nodded so I took a breath and said it, "I don't think you're gonna get Finn back this time…"

"LIES!" She screamed and shot up, "LIAR! YOU'RE A LIAR JAKE! I will get Finn back. You'll see!"

She stomped off leaving me to just sigh and go home.

**5 HOURS LATER**

It had been hours and just as I had been about to worry about Finn and go out to look for him, the front door slammed and I heard footsteps come across the wooden floor of the ground floor.

I was sat on the sofa next to Beemo reading a newspaper and when I looked up I noticed he was dressed differently and had had a haircut. His hair was shorter and messy at the top, he wore a black shirt over a red t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans with a brown leather belt with a shiny gold buckle,

"Hey dude, what's-" I began,

"I need to be alone." He said and climbed the ladder to the bedroom,

"Finn, is everything-" I began again, but I was yet again interrupted,

"ALONE!" He yelled and he disappeared from sight.

He was up there for an hour and I was about to go up when I heard screams from outside. I dropped my newspaper and ran to the window to take a closer look.

The Ice king was holding a writhing pink figure in his arms and was slowly gliding across the sky with it,

"Bubblegum." Finns voice said from behind me. Making me jump. I thought for a minute then spoke,

"If you don't wanna save her…" I said, trailing off,

"Let's go." He said and ran for the ladder, with me close behind.

As we trailed the old man with his Princess prize I noticed something, Finn wasn't wearing his pack. Instead he was wearing a sheath hanging diagonally across his back with his sword in it,

"Where's your pack?" I asked as the tundra gave way to icy ground and I began to slip and slide,

"I don't need it." He said and I dropped the subject.

Barely 10 minutes later we entered the castle of the Ice King to see him chucking Bubblegum in the cage. Finn jumped at him and tackled him to the ground whilst I got PB out of the cage,

"Finn!" she screamed, "I knew you would change your mind!"

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do, not because I like you." He snarled and I saw PB's face fall.

"Wait! You don't understand! I'm saving Bubblegum!" the Ice King yelled,

"Oh yeah!" I said, "From who?"

"The Lich." Finn answered grimly,

The two words hung in the air like a foul stench,

"Yes." The Ice King said, "He's taken over the Candy Kingdom. I was getting her out!"

Finn got up and held out a hand to let the old wizard up,

"Next time, give us a heads up." Finn said, "When you carry a screaming woman away, it kind of looks suspicious!"

The two laughed and surprisingly shook hands. Then I became larger and we rode back to the Candy Kingdom.

As we approached I wished we hadn't come…

**Finn**

As Billy said, the Candy Kingdom was gone…

It had all collapsed and even from on top of Jake and at a distance I could see the Lich, standing in the rubble, watching, waiting.

When we were close enough, I leapt off of Jakes back and landed in a crouch on the dusty ground,

"Finn the human." The Lich's croaky voice spoke in my head, "DIE!"

He threw a ball of green fire, which I sidestepped. I drew my sword and charged at the skeletal giant in his torn tunic. He threw balls of fire at me but I dodged them all, then as I approached everything seemed to slow. The whole of Ooo went silent as the events unfolded.

I spun around the last fire ball and watched the Lich raise his hands and a huge crack opened up beneath me, causing me to tumble uncontrollably into the inky blackness.

"FINN!" I heard Jake scream, I looked up at the sky and saw Jakes face come into view as I fell into the crack, the light fading as I free falled deeper. Until the light vanished from existence and Jakes voice was lost to me.

I felt content, this was my destiny. I fell into the darkness and sheathed my sword I closed my eyes,

"Ultimate Wizardry! Activate!" I screamed, and a ball of blue light enveloped my hand and the first leg of my journey began…

_**Read and Review please, and like i said, don't cry. i'm not done yet ;)**_


	6. Spoiler

**There will be a sequel… stay tuned folks. It's on it's way…**


	7. MUST BE READ (IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL)!

_**MUST BE READ!**_

**If I'm gonna write a sequel you guys have to choose what it will be out of 2 possibilities. You MUST review or I WON'T write it...**

**Your choices are...**

_**That Strange Boy**_**:- Takes place directly after the final battle with The Lich. Fiona discovers an 'angel' who is shot down by the Ice Queen. He calls himself Finn and he says he needs to get home ASAP. It follows Finn's adventure as he strives to complete the mission Billy set him back in Ooo.**

**or...**

_**Coming of a Traveller**_**:- Starts off during the battle between Jake and The Lich as PB and Jake see Finn plummet to his death. Then flashes forward to 5 years in the future, where Ooo is on the brink of destruction. Caught in the grip of The Lich. As resistance is almost extinguished, 3 travellers from a far off world come to save the day once and for all.**

**Take your pick. i'm doing both ANYWAY. It's just you guys NEED to pick or else i cannot do it.**

_**Au revoir, mes amis!**_


End file.
